degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Smells Like Teen Spirit/@comment-3575890-20140902053728/@comment-3575890-20140902092028
I'm in tears right now. Thank you all so much. Every one of you is amazing and I appreciate all of the advice and moral support. I've been concerned about him for a long time now. Even though he puts on a brave face and a bubbly facade, I know he's in a state of depression and has been for a very long time. Every day for the last four months, he's holed himself up in his room except to go to work and/or hang out with friends on weekends. He doesn't even eat dinner with us. He just brings it up to his room. He chocks up all the time he spends in his room to his other work,(outside of his work place, he also makes money from home as a freelance artist) but he's not fooling me. Not when I can recall all of the times I've seen him emerge from his room with red-rimmed eyes only to spot me and immediately put on a cheerful smile to conceal how he really feels. He wants people to think he's okay because he doesn't want to burden them with worry. For this same reason, he refuses to call his ex out on her behavior because he doesn't want her to feel guilt over hurting him. That's right - even when she treats him like an expendable piece of trash, he still puts her feelings first. It makes my blood boil how he has all the consideration in the world for her and yet she can't extend him a fraction of what he gives. There is never a time when he lets his depression show. On the exterior, he always appears as cheerful, friendly, and easygoing; he's always the life of the party no matter where he goes and seems to make friends with everyone he meets, and yet there's so much sadness beyond the surface. He's internalizing so much and I don't know how much longer he can keep this up before he shatters. Thankfully, he starts university soon, so hopefully he can get a fresh start that way. I hope to god he meets someone new. He flat out told me he won't date anyone until he feels he's ready to move on, but knowing how deep his feelings for his ex run, that might not happen for years to come and the last thing I want is for him to miss out on romantic opportunities because of holding out for one girl for so long. I have been there and I regret all of the time I wasted for a guy that there was never a chance in hell of things working out with. Anyways, thank you all so much for listening to me. This has been grating on me for such a long time and tonight was my breaking point. I will be keeping a much closer eye on him than I did before. While unfortunately, the closest friend in his life actually happens to be the very source of all of his pain ironically, he's blessed with many others friends who are simply amazing and love him so much, so hopefully they can help him through this as well. I hope to god he can get past this. He's strong, but he also wears his heart completely on his sleeve, and is incredibly sensitive, and that is what worries me.